To save the world you have to rise up!
by janzen222
Summary: It's time for a Lancitty Revolution! A year after the Apocolapse Lance and the brotherhood are recruited by Nick Fury in order to combat all of the new mutant problems. Follow the Lance as he works under Director Fury, leads his team into battle and attempts to keep his Pretty Kitty his. Will Lance succeed or will he fail? Come find out in this new epic story!
1. Chapter 1

Lancity Take Over

Lance groaned as sat through his english class listening as his teacher rambled on and on about comas. He so desperately wanted the bell to ring that he was actually debating sending a mild quake through the school just to make his teacher shut up. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that especially since Kitty would probably blow a fuse. He smiled to himself. She was so beautiful when she was mad. But that didn't mean he wanted her to go off on him just because he was a little impatient.

No he wanted his pretty little kitty in his arms purring like the kitten she was. While Lance was in his little day dream about holding Kitty in his arms a man with darkened skin dressed all in black entered his class room. The man was tall and wore an eye patch over his left eye. He looked at the English teacher and then glanced at the students. "I'm looking for Lance Alvers." He stated looking at the students until he found his target. Without so much as another glance at the teacher the man walked over to his target. Lance who had his eyes closed and his lips puckered was still daydreaming.

"Alvers." The man stated looking at Lance. Lance didn't open his eyes but merely made a few kissing noises. "Alvers." The man tried again a little louder. Lance still continued to kiss the empty air and all the other students had their attention on him. "ALVERS!" The man yelled this time slamming his hands on the desk effectively knocking Lance out of his daydream. Lance's eyes snapped open as he turned to the man. "Fury!" He exclaimed eyes wide open. "Good to see your back with us in the world of the living." Fury replied sarcastically.

"Look Fury, whatever happened we didn't do it!" Lance said holding his hands in defeat. He had learned his lesson from the first time the brotherhood had fucked around with some shield agents. Fury merely snorted at this and rolled his eye. "Relax Alvers your not in trouble." Fury replied as Lance raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not trouble then what are you doing here?" Lance asked curiously.

"I'm here to offer you a job Alvers." Fury answered as Lance looked behind fury to see the entire class staring at him. "Um in case you haven't noticed, I'm busy learning stuff." Lance replied with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Ya, learning how to kiss empty space is real important." Fury told him rolling his eye once more. Lance blushed slightly at the comment. "Now come along. The rest of your team is waiting for you." Fury motioned for Lance to stand up. Lance's immediate thought was to bring the roof down on Shield Director but decided against it, and stood up never the less. Fury led Lance out of the room and down the hall and finally out the door to the front of the school.

There in front of the school, sat Pietro aka Quicksilver. Fred Dukes aka Blob eating a large sandwich. Toad aka Todd hitting on Scarlet Witch aka Wanda or at least trying to hit on her. "Took you long enough Lover boy. What were you doing making out with your pillow in class?" Pietro asked immediately in Lance's face. Lance clenched his fist and sent a small quake under Pietro's feet which knocked him to the ground. "Ouch. No need to be so touchy Lance." Pietro cried rubbing his now sore butt as he stood up.

"Alright Fury. What kind of job did you want to offer us?" Lance asked rolling his eyes at Pietro's antics. Fury silently smirked and looked at the Brotherhood. "There have been numerous mutant activity lately. So much that even Shield is having difficulty dealing with all of them." Fury started off after clearing his voice. "And what does that have to do with us Fury my boy?" Pietro asked immediately after. Fury looked at Lance and asked a silent request. A moment later another small quake went off under Pietro's feet and he fell to the ground once more. Fury nodded his thanks to Lance before continuing.

"Now as I was saying. We have been having issues dealing with all of these problems. So I decided to start a team specifically able to deal with these problems. Unfortunately not a lot of mutants are exactly willing to work for us." Fury said glancing over the members of the Brotherhood. "Just get on with it Fury." Lance said shaking his head slightly. "Basically I want you five to be that team." Fury concluded as he looked over at Alvers. "Now why would we do such a thing like that yo?" Toad asked voicing everyone's curiosity.

"Simple Tolanski, whether you like to admit or not we actually have a lot in common." Fury replied looking at Toad. "You all do whatever it takes to survive. Shield does whatever it takes to make sure the world survives. You may be a little reckless but you get the job done. Shield gets the job done period." Fury explained as Pietro nodded quickly. "So what's in it for us?" Pietro asked as Blob nodded. "Ya Fury what are you going to do for us if we work for you?" Blob asked finishing up his sandwich.

"For one I'll give you each a salary that's three times the amount of Lance's part time job. Second I will personally make sure you have the proper living arrangements. Finally you'll all be given training that will benefit you wherever you decide to go." Fury explained as Toad's eyes widened slightly. The brotherhood all remained silent for a moment. They all knew that Lance hated his part time job but it was the only way to keep the brotherhood alive. He worked everyday from seven pm to three am on the weekdays and from noon to midnight on the weekends just to keep the place running. The members of the Brotherhood including Wanda looked at their leader all giving him their answer silently.

Lance sighed knowing that they all wanted in now that they were going to get paid. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Fury. "Alright Fury. You got your team." He said holding his hand out. Fury grasped it firmly. "It'll be a pleasure working with you all." Fury said as him and Lance released their handshakes. "So when do when do we start boss man?" Toad asked as Fury smiled softly. "You start in exactly one hour. Take that time to prepare whatever you need and take care of any lose ends. Because you will be going on a month long trip for training." Fury stated as the brotherhood nodded. "Alright everyone into the jeep! We need to get our stuff packed!" Pietro cried as Lance dug into his pockets and tossed the keys at Pietro who easily caught them.

"Huh whats this Lance?" Pietro asked as Lance sighed. "I know you aren't the brightest tool in the shed but I'd at least assumed you knew what my keys look like seeing as how you take it for a joyride once a week." Lance replied shaking his head. "I know what keys look like but why are you giving them to me?" Pietro asked as Fury stepped back into the shadows. He wanted to watch what the team leader would do. "Don't get any scratches on it. I got some things I need to take care of here. Pack my shit while your there and then come pick me up in thirty minutes." Lance told them as Pietro's eyes widened at the thought of Lance letting him drive.

Sure he did it all the time but that was without premission. Now Lance was giving him the keys. Pietro's day just couldn't get any better. "Got it Boss man!" Pietro said with a mock salute. Fury chuckled at this softly. "I thought I was boss man." He said as Pietro shook his head. "Sorry your bossman number two." Pietro said with a large smile. "Why number two?" Fury asked his eyebrow raised. "Because we'll follow your orders however if you tell us to do one thing and Lancy boy here tells us to do another we'll do what he says. Basically we'll follow your orders unless Lance tells us otherwise." Pietro said nodding towards his best friend. Lance smiled and nodded back.

Without another word Pietro herded off the brotherhood to Lance's jeep knowing exactly what Lance wanted to take care of. Despite what others may think the two are actually best friends. Lance and Pietro knew each other well that they had a kinda telepathic bond. Lance always knew what to do if Pietro was ever upset or what to do if Pietro was angry. Hell he even considered Pietro his second in command. Pietro in turn knew exactly how to ease calm Lance down if he was angry or how to make him laugh. He would follow Lance to hell in back should Lance ever ask for it.

Lance walked over to the steps after his team had disappeared. He sat down and waited. "You know if it's that important just tell me the name and I'll go get them for you." Fury stated as Lance almost jumped. "Damn forgot you were still here." Lance said taking a deep breath. "Nah, it's just twenty minutes until she gets out and plus I don't even wanna think about what the x-geeks would do if you showed up in her class." Lance said turning to look at Fury only to see an empty space and the door to school wide open. "Damn my boss is a ninja." Lance muttered under his breath.

"Lance?" A voice asked not even thirty seconds later. Lance turned to see Katherine Pride standing outside the door in her usual outfit. "Kitty?" He asked slightly surprised. "What are you doing out of class?" He asked as she walked over to him. "Well a Fury came into my classroom and like had a quick yelling match with my teacher and told me that I was needed to go outside the school to meet with someone. Something about national security or something like that." She answered sitting next to him.

"So what's so important that Fury would barge into my classroom for?" She asked as Lance chuckled. "Well I don't know if its that important but-" He trailed off as Kitty raised an eyebrow. "But what?" She asked as he took a deepbreath. "Fury asked the Brotherhood to join Shield just now." He said as he wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled closer to him and looked up at his face. "So what'd you say?" She asked as he looked down at **his** pretty kitty. "We said yes." He replied shyly. Kitty smiled from ear to ear when he spoke. "That's great Lance! You're like moving up in the world." She said proudly. "Ya only problem is we gotta leave for a month." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why a month?" She questioned her eyebrow raised once more. "Something about special training or something like that." He replied as her smile dimmed slightly. "Oh." She said as he nodded. "Ya we're leaving in about ten minutes." He replied looking away. "Then I guess we'd like better get started then." She said getting into his face and climbing onto his lap. "Get what started?" He asked as she dipped down and kissed him passionately on the lips. "If I'm not gonna see you for a month I'm going to get like as many kisses out of you as possible." She replied pulling out for a moment. He chuckled before kissing her back and pulling away slightly. "Works for me." He whispered. For the next ten minutes they kissed passionately until Pietro pulled up in Lance's jeep with the Brotherhood and their luggage.

Pietro honked twice signalling his arrival. Lance pulled away from Kitty with great reluctance. "That's my cue." He said reluctantly. She smiled grimly before kissing his jacket a few times leaving pink lipstick marks on it. He raised an eyebrow. "That way the girls there know your my property." She answered his unasked question he bent down and gave her a small hicky on her neck. This time she raised an eyebrow at which he shrugged at. "I'll call if I can." He whispered before dashing off to his jeep kicking Pietro out of the drivers seat. Fury chuckled from the shadows. As he watched the brotherhood fight for seating arrangements in the jeep. Kitty was laughing as well as she watched her boyfriend and his team. Soon enough they drove off to the meeting spot. Kitty watched proudly as they drove off to begin their training.

_Alright this is the first chapter in what i hope to spark the Lancitty Revolution. I decided to write a long story about this because I like Kurt and all but there aren't enough Lancitty stories! This is going to be a longish story that'll be more like a side project until my story OATH is done. Then it will take center stage while I plan Oath's sequel. Next chapter takes place turning the training. Alright that's it for now Ja Ne_


	2. Chapter 2

Lancity Take Over

Lancity Take Over

Lance watched as his teammates attempted to go one on one with the one and only Captain America-how Fury got him to agree to train them is beyond even him-. Fury had asked them all to wear inhibitor bracelets to restrain their powers while doing hand to hand combat so they were all currently at the Captain's mercy. Pietro rushed at the Captain unleashing a battle cry. Steve(Captain America's real name for those who don't know.) merely flipped Pietro on his back and smirked. "When attacking an opponent who has more skills you should never yell like that. It only alerts the enemy of your position and gives them a chance to counteract whatever you have planned." Steve told Pietro before turning to Todd.

"Your turn." He said as Toad shook his head. "Nuh uh. I've been flipped enough for one day yo." Todd replied as Steve looked at Blob who was standing beside Toad. "How about you big guy?" Steve asked as Fred shook his head. "No way it's almost lunch time and I wanna be conscious for the grub." Fred replied causing Lance to shake his head. Pietro who had stood up attempted to tackle Steve from behind only to be flipped onto the ground once more. "Oh come on. How'd you know I was coming that time?! I didn't even make my famous battle cry!" Pietro complained as Steve smirked once more.

"Your footsteps make to much noise." Steve replied with a small smile. Pietro only groaned as Lance chuckled. Steve turned his gaze to the young leader who was sitting in the bleachers of the custom made gym. "What's so funny Alvers?" Steve asked as Lance silenced his chuckling. "Just the fact that all three of them went at you for an hour and yet none of them managed to get a hit on you." Lance explained as Pietro stood up. "Hello Lancy boy!" Pietro yelled dashing in front of him. "He's the world's greatest Super Solider so of course none of us would be able to get a hit in without our powers!" Pietro defended as Lance shook his head.

"You guys are to accustomed to using your powers on the battle field and that's the point of Fury having us restrain them while we train." Lance replied as Pietro looked almost offended. "Like your one to talk 'Avalanche.' I mean you bring buildings and stuff down. Never seen you in hand to hand combat." Pietro teased which Lance replied to by rolling his eyes. "I bet I could last longer than the three of you combined" Lance told them which caused Steve to smirk "You can talk the talk. Let's see you walk the walk Alvers." Steve said holding his hand out in front of him. Steve then gave him the motion for come and get it.

Lance sighed standing up. He took off his vest and handed it to Pietro. "Toad, Blob." Lance yelled causing the duo to both straighten. "What's up bossman?" Todd asked in full attention. "I want you to watch this. Watch every mistake I make and look for any openings that I could've taken advantage of but didn't." Lance replied jumping off the bleachers and onto the gym floor. "I'm waiting." Steve told him crossing his arms over his chest. Lance took off his t-shirt to reveal his well toned body laced in scars.

He turned his gaze to Todd and Fred. "Remember watch every mistake I make." Lance reminded them before facing the Captain. "That goes double for you Pietro." He called out as Steve smiled slightly. "Let's begin Alvers." Steve replied as Lance threw his shirt at his face which temporary blinded him as Lance dashed towards him and attempted to round house kick the captain.

Steve ducked under the kick throwing the shirt which clouded his vision to the side. "Nice use of distraction." Steve complimented as Lance attempted to punch him in the face. Steve ducked under the punch and attempted to punch lance in the body only to have Lance flipped over him. "Oh come on Lance. Stop running like a little girl." Pietro called out as Lance continued to back away from Steve who continuously sent vicious punches and kicks at him. He only managed to dodge a few taking most of the hits but he continued to back up until he hit the wall.

"Not bad Alvers but your cornered now." Steve said looking at Lance who only smirked. "Who says I'm cornered?" Lance asked smugly. Steve attempted to punch him but right as the punch was about to connect Lance ducked under it and slid through Steve's open legs. Once Lance had reversed their positions he stood up and smiled gently. Steve turned around ready to punch him only for Lance to hold his hands up. "Alright I'm done." Lance called out stunning the members of the brotherhood. Steve's fist stopped just short of his face and Lance felt the Captain study him for a moment. "Done?" Steve asked as Lance nodded. "Ya. I accomplished what I wanted to with that spar." Lance replied with a smug look on his face.

"Really and what did you accomplish?" Steve asked the young leader. "Todd name one opening I didn't take advantage of." Lance called out to his teammate. Todd looked stunned but shook it off. "You could've like kicked him when you flipped yo." Todd answered him. "Fred name one other opening I could've take taken advantage of." Lance asked the biggest member of his group. "You uh could've held your ground better while your back was against the wall." Fred replied as Lance nodded. "Pietro what's the last opening I didn't take advantage of which against a normal person would've won me the match." Lance asked turning his attention the residential speed demon.

"That's easy Lancy boy. When you slipped under him you could've kicked him against the wall." Pietro answered as Lance nodded. Steve smiled softly. "I see. So you didn't plan to beat me at all did you?" He asked Lance who shook his head. "You only wanted your team to learn what openings that they could take advantages of themselves huh?" Steve asked as Lance nodded shortly. "Ya. They may seem stupid but they're fast learners." Lance replied before grabbing his chest and falling to his knees. "Lance!" Pietro cried taking off his bracelet and dashing over to him. Todd and Fred did the same and ran over to their leader.

"Yo Boss man you ok man?" Todd asked looking down at their leader who only nodded. "Ya just a little bruised from the Captain's attacks." Lance replied as Steve smirked slightly and held a hand out to him. Lance took it and Steve helped him to his feet. Once he was at his feet he almost fell back to his knees but both Pietro and Todd grabbed his arms holding him up. Steve examined the spots which he had hit and saw they were turning purple. "Go to the med bay and get a few ice packs. That should reduce the swelling but it will hurt for a while." Steve told him. Todd and Fred nodded taking Pietro's position and leading him out of the room.

"You know not a lot of people would let themselves get beaten up for the sake of others learning." Steve stated as Pietro nodded in agreement. "Ya. Lancy boy does a lot of things other people wouldn't do. I mean I know he's still sore from yesterdays training session." Pietro explained as Steve nodded. "You should be proud to follow him into battle. I know I would if I were your shoes." Steve responded to which Pietro nodded. "Don't worry we are. Lancy boy is the only guy I'll follow even if he does move like a turtle." Pietro replied watching as his leader's back faded in the distance.

A few hours later Lance laid on his bed groaning. He had taken some pain medication an hour ago and he was still waiting for it to kick in so he wouldn't groan in pain when he called Kitty. God if this was only the end of the first week imagine what the end of their month long training session would be like. Lance shivered at the thought before his phone went off playing 'Until the Day I die' by Story of The Year. He flipped his phone open and put it to his ear.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's new whipping boy at your service." Lance said into he phone causing the person on the other line to giggle. "Like Really Lance? Whipping boy?" Kitty's voice asked as Lance chuckled. "Well considering I feel as if I've taken on Magneto everyday this week ya." Lance replied with a smile on his face. "I see. So how was today's training?" She asked as Lance groaned. "Don't ask." He answered which caused her to giggle again. "Let me guess Fury whipped you to the bone?" She asked as he shook his head. "No apparently we need to get better at hand to hand combat so at the beginning of the week he had the Captain America start training us. Today was a sparring match between us and him." He answered her.

"Like ouch." She replied as if imaging the pain. "Ya. Then I went one on one with him just so the three could actually learn something instead of being constantly flipped on their backs." He told her. "Awww that's like so sweet Lance. What about Wanda wasn't she with you guys?" She asked wondering about the brotherhoods only girl. "Fury dictated she needed some more mental stability so he's working with her personally. Now enough about the brotherhood. How are things there?" He asked changing the subject.

"Ehhh you know same old, same old. Like a few crazy danger room sessions because of the new recruits but that's about it." She answered with a sigh. "Oh really what'd they do?" He asked curiously. "Oh they were making fun of the sparring session we had like two weeks ago. So I like phased them half way through the walls as payback." She replied with a giggle. "You mean the one where, you took me down because of your distraction?" He asked as she giggled a little more. "Like ya the one where I purposely didn't zip up my x-men uniform all the way." She told him confirming his thoughts. He chuckled at this. "You know the only reason you won was because of that right. I mean if you didn't show as much cleavage as you did I wouldn't have been as distracted." He replied.

"Even after I zipped it up, you were still distracted." She replied teasingly. "Hey it's not my fault you wore an extra skin tight suit and then turned around to pick up your shoe which you threw at me." He answered with a slight blush. "Well you didn't have to stare either." She replied as he imagined the smirk she was wearing. "Kinda hard not kitten. If I recall correctly you threw that on one day and half the town was staring at your backside." He shot back good naturedly. "And if I remember correctly, you sent sent a large earthquake at them and made them land on their buts." She replied as he nodded.

"Had to show them that your my Pretty Kitty." He told her with a smile on his face. "Well now they all know. Speaking of which has any S.H.I.E.L.D members had the balls to check out my little Rocky?" She asked as he chuckled. "Well there was this one guy named Rick who wouldn't stop looking at my crotch but you don't got anything to worry about kitten. I don't swing that way and you know it." He answered. "How do I know your not using me as a cover up until you and Pietro come out of the closet?" She teased him as he resisted the urge to throw up all over his bed.

"Because I'm always checking out your ass?" He tried before realizing what he had just said. "Wait. Wait. I didn't mean it like that." He tried to cover up as she laughed. "So thats why my ass always feels like it's on fire. I think I might just have to wear that extra tight uniform more often if your always staring." She replied as he blushed crimson red. A few minutes of silence went by before they decided to speak again. "I miss you Lance." She whispered. "I know kitten. I miss you to. Only three more weeks until I come home though." He told her softly. "I'm like counting the days." She replied with a yawn. "I know you are kitten." He told her. "I love you Pretty Kitty." He told her softly. "I love you to Lance." She whispered as the two imagined being by the other's side.

_Alright everyone I'll change the preview later but I think everyone knows that i'm starting a Lancitty takeover. Were in desperate need of it. These next few chapters will have a week long or longer time skip so stay tuned until the next chapter. Till then. Ja Ne_


	3. Lovebirds and dam

Kitty sat on the steps that led to the school. It was Saturday so most people would wonder why the matter phasing girl was at school. The answer was actually rather simple. Her boyfriend and his group of friends were finally coming home after an extensive month long training session. She was wearing a light pink blouse with a pair of blue jeans and had her hair in a ponytail. She glanced at her watch. Two-twenty five. He was supposed to have been here twenty minutes ago.(**1**). She sighed knowing that traffic had probably slowed him down, that or the brotherhood finally made him snap and he drove off the road.

Not a moment after she had thought that did Lance drive up in a jeep. The first thing Kitty recognized was it wasn't the same jeep he had drove off in a month ago. No this jeep was bigger having a total of four rows of seats. It didnt have the light brown coloring that the original had. Instead it was a dark blue and had a S.H.I.E.L.D emblem on both sides. The only thing it seemed to have in common with his previous jeep was the fact that it didn't have a roof.

Inside the jeep however was a completely different story. Toad sat in row right behind the drivers seat where a blonde haired man was sitting. Next to Todd was Wanda who looked ready to launch him out of the jeep. Pietro was in the third back row facing the fourth row where Fred sat, probably talking his ear off. Lance however was next to the blonde haired man in the drivers seat. Once she saw him she stood up and ran towards him. He hopped out of the jeep saying a few words to the blonde haired gentlemen. Once he was out of the jeep he smiled opening his arms wide for his pretty kitty.

Lance smiled at her as she jumped into his arms. "Lance!" She cried as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Once he stopped spinning he looked at her and smiled. "Hey there Pretty Kitty." He whispered to her. She looked up at his face and her smile brightened. Without warning she pressed her lips to his initiating a long and passionate kiss. The members of the brotherhood snickered. Well at least most of them, Pietro was to busy taking random pictures of the two.

The blonde man coughed which got the two to release their kiss. Lance turned to them with an arm wrapped around Kitty's waist and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Captain." He said nervously as Kitty looked at the blonde man closely. He had ocean blue eyes and looked well built. "That's alright Lance. I just want to make sure you understand that I expect you back at the house by 2100(9pm) hours and no later." Steve told Lance who nodded. "You got it Captain. Just send Pietro with the jeep, once you get settled in it." He said putting his hand to his head.

"Will do." Steve stated before driving off leaving a stunned Kitty. "Was that like Captain America?" She asked still looking at where, the jeep had once been. "Ya. He's kinda staying with the Brotherhood, as our personal trainer. Well that's the official story at least, I personally think that Fury asked him to babysit us." Lance said scratching the back of his head.

"So, I take it from the way he spoke, that there won't be any late night make out sessions?" She asked turning her attention towards him. He chuckled softly. "As long as I'm still leader of the Brotherhood, you can bet that I'll always be ready to sneak out for my Pretty Kitty." He answered her with a small smile on his face. She cupped his face with her hands. "You know, we've got like a month of kissing to make up." She replied seductively. He leaned down and brushed the hair out of her face. "Then we'd better get started." He told her leaning down to kiss her.

They had been making out for a good half an hour, before both of their cellphones went off. They pulled apart reluctantly. "Sorry." They both said in union, both pulling out their phones. Kitty flipped hers open and answered the call. "Kitty here." She said into the phone. "Kitty, where are you?!" Jean's voice asked from the phone. "I'm like at the school with Lance, why what's up?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow. "There's a crack in the Bayville dam and we need your assistance!" Jean's voice answered. "Alright I'll be right there!" Kitty said into the phone before cutting the call.

She stood up to find that Lance was already on his feet, straightening out his jacket. "Let me guess, a crack in the Bayville dam and they need you?" He asked as she nodded. "Like ya. How'd you know?" She asked as he smiled softly as his jeep came speeding by. It stopped just short of the side walk, with Pietro in the driver's seat. "He just called me saying the same thing." Lance answered jerking his thumb to Pietro.

"Do you like mind giving me a lift?" She asked as he smirked. "It'd be a pleasure." He said as he leaned down to kiss her once more. He was interrupted by a honk from the jeep, curtosy of Pietro. "Yo love birds, normally I'd be taking pictures for blackmail but we don't got time for that. The dam's gonna blow if you don't hurry your slow asses up!" Pietro cried as Lance nodded and grabbed Kitty's hand. They ran towards the jeep, and Lance let go. He hopped over the door and directly into the driver's seat, which Pietro was smart enough to vacant. Kitty phased through the door. "Pietro, you running or riding?" Lance asked looking at his second in command.

"Depends, are you gonna use that new super turbo boost?" Pietro asked as Lance nodded throwing on his seat belt. "We won't make it in time, if I don't." He said shortly. "Alrighty, then I'm in. Kitty kat buckle up." Pietro stated throwing on his seat belt. Kitty nodded doing the same. "Alright, let's do this." He opened the middle console and pulled out three pairs of sunglasses. He tossed one to Pietro, one behind him to Kitty, and put the last pair on himself. "Like what are these for Lance?" She asked staring at them. "The new turbo, is still in the testing phase so it's a little flashy." Lance explained shortly once more.

Pietro put his on and Kitty sighed before putting hers on as well. The moment they had them on, Lance took off down the road hitting sixty in about three seconds. "Pietro hack into every stop light and make it say red." Lance commanded as Pietro took out his phone to preform his job. "All done, boss man. We're now clear for take off." Pietro proclaimed as Kitty's eyes widened. "Lift off?" She asked as Lance flipped the top off of the gear shifter.

"Hang on tight Pretty Kitty." He said pressing the button. The moment he did, the sides of the car began to open up, revealing multiple thruster like objects. Then to Kitty's surprise the back opened up and sure enough more thrusters. Then just to add to over power, the hood opened up and two large poles extended over their heads with thrusters at the end. Without anymore notice, Lance pressed the button once more, causing the thrusters to activate. They went from sixty to three hundred miles an hour in about five seconds. The flames covered their head like a roof and Kitty was hanging onto the seat for dear life.

Not two minutes later, they arrived at the dam only to see the x-men already their, as well as the rest of the Brotherhood. Lance swerved to a stop and hopped out of the jeep. "Pietro, gather the troops!" Lance declared looking at the large crack in the dam that the X-men were currently trying to contain. Pietro didn't waste a second gathering the Brotherhood as Kitty phased through the car. Pretty soon Quicksilver, Toad, Blob, and the Scarlet Witch stood before him. Lance looked around quickly before giving out his orders.

"Fred, Wanda help Red with holding the dam in place! Pietro you and Todd are to evacuate everyone in the vicinity, for worst case scenario!" Lance shot out now in leader mode. "What about you, yo?" Todd asked as Lance pointed to the water that the dam was trying to contain. "I'm going to try and hold back the water, for as long as possible. Now what are you idiots waiting for? An invitation? Get to it!" Lance snapped as the Brotherhood nodded and went to go do their assigned jobs.

Lance held out his hand towards the dam and touched two fingers to his temple. Pretty soon the water was being pushed backwards. Fred ran towards the wall pushed his hands to the wall. He then began the struggle of making sure the dam didn't collapse. Wanda flew up to where Jean Gray was and began using her hexes in an attempt to hold back the dam as well.

Scott was surprised to see the Brotherhood. "Scott!" Kitty cried out running over to him. "Kitty, where were you?!" Scott asked turning towards her. "I was like waiting for Lance. Then I got the call, and well he like gave me a ride." Kitty explained briefly. It was at that moment that Pietro and Todd reported back to Lance. "Everyone's been evacuated bossman." Pietro said with a mock salute. "Ya, what you need us for next, yo?" Todd asked as Lance struggled to with his concentration. "Toad, you go assist Blob and Wanda with holding the dam together. Use your saliva to try and plug up as many holes as you can. Pietro, you go tell Summers, that if he's gonna start trying to repair the dam, he'd better get to it. I don't think I can keep the water back much longer." Lance shot out, his voice strained. \

The two nodded at their leader before going to do their new jobs. Pietro dashed up to Scott and Kitty, who had just finished their conversation. "Summers, boss says if your gonna start repairing the dam, then you'd better get your head out of your ass and get to it. He can't hold the water back much longer, and if concentration breaks before the jobs done, we'll be flooded!" Pietro exclaimed as Scott bit back the bitter remark he had on the tip of his tongue.

"Alright, I'm on it!" Scott said turning towards the dam. He pressed the button on his visor and began wielding the dam back together. Kitty could only watch as both teams worked together flawlessly. Within a matter of minutes the dam was repaired, thanks to the combined efforts of both teams. The moment the dam was repaired Lance let go of his concentration and let the water hit the dam once more.

He sighed in relief, since it didn't collapse. However before he could take a break, Serena Star from Bayville news arrived with a camera crew. They swarmed Lance. "Lance Alvers. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you not only repaired the dam, but saved Bayville from possible destruction?" She asked holding the microphone out to him. "Well, we really didn't do anything. If it weren't for the X-men, the dam surely would've burst. If anything we supported the X-men." Lance replied rubbing the back of his head. Scott watched from a distance glaring at him.

Lance noticed this and sighed. "What about the new rumor that the Brotherhood is now working for S.H.I.E.L.D?" She shot as he nodded. "The rumors are true. The Brotherhood, are under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D. We're called the Mutant Protection Team, or MPT. But more accurately it's FPWB" He said desperately looking for an escape route. "FPWB?" She questioned further. Lance backed up slightly as Pietro dashed to his rescue. "FPWB, Fury's Personal Whipping Boys." Pietro stated getting in front of said reporter.

"If you wanna try and play nice with Summers, nows your chance." Pietro whispered to Lance who snuck away from the reporters as Pietro began to take the spotlight like he loved to do so. Lance walked slowly over to Summers who was leaning on the newly repaired dam. "Summers." Lance stated as Scott nodded. "Alvers." He said acknowledging the other's presence. Normally, Lance would be more than happy to piss off Scott, but he knew he had to try and play nice, for future situations, incase the two teams ever had to work together. Not that it would be happening again anytime soon.

"Good work out there." Lance started out as Scott narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't know what your planning, but whatever it is, know that the X-men will stop you." Scott replied shortly. Lance sighed because he had expected this. "Look, I know you don't like me but I think it would benefit, everyone if we at least attempted to try and get along. You know in case we ever have to work together again." Lance explained slowly as to try not to irritate the X-men's leader. Scott raised an eyebrow and was tempted to blast Lance away, but the look in his eyes persuaded him not to.

"So like I said, good work out there." Lance stated holding his hand out. "As much as I hate to admit it, we couldn't have done it without you." Scott said with a sigh. "I still don't like you, but since Logan was able to verify your new employer, I guess it is rather likely we will work together in the future." Scott continued shaking his hand. "So, I guess if your willing to put aside your aggression for most of the X-men aside, I can do the same for the Brotherhood." Scott finished taking his hand. They shook both with a small smile on their faces as a camera flashed, capturing the moment.

_Alright end of this chapter. Also Scott was not OOC! I'm saying this because, I think that both of them are man enough to put aside their differences, if they have to work together. Sure Scott's still an asshole sometimes, and Lance is a trouble maker. But if they had to team up, I gurantee they'd probably be an incredible force to be reckoned with. Which btw will happen eventually. Another thing. The reason Lance was able to hold back the water was because he was constantly shifting the tetonic plates at an angle that forced the water backwards. Since his power is control over the Tetonic plates, I'm pretty sure he'd be able to do this. _

_I__n fact I will be expanding on some of the Brotherhood's powers in this story. Like Wanda's hexes, Pietro's speed, Todd's toad like abilities, Fred's indescructable body and enormous strength. Also sorry for the little Lancitty in this chapter, but there will be more next time. One last thing, if you know any good X-men evolution writers that like Lancitty, ask if they can write a Lancitty story. Remember the whole point of this story is Lancitty Take over!_


	4. STOP SOPA!

**_Alright everyone I had to break it to do you but this is not an offical chapter. What this however is an important annoucement. Ever heard of SOPA? Well guess what it's back again. Ya, I thought it was dealt with last year as well. Guess I was wrong. Well looks like we get to stomp it down again. Now I'm normally not the type of person to get actively involved with polticts or do anything that risks my fanfiction account, but I'd rather risk my fanfiction account then serve federal time. Yep you heard me right, if SOPA passes me and the rest of the writers on here could potentially face federal time. That's not all, if you use any similiar concepts to say Harry Potter or any other already published book and post it online, guess what. You could be potentially serving jail time as well. Now if your not screaming what the hell already, then do it now my reader. _**

**_Now the only way I can think of to fight this is to sign a petition, I'll be posting the link at the end of my ranting. Now before you go on thinking oh it's not that big of a deal, imagine this: eight yearold children facing federal time just because they wrote a few one shots or a story or two. Yea that's right it doesn't matter what age you are, if this thing passes were all screwed. So join with me my readers, we must stop this outrage. We must remind the government that they are for the people, not just the rich ones! Do not let SOPA pass or it will be the end of FANFICTION. We cannot let this happen!_**

**_This is the link, simply remove the spaces to go to link. Also I will be posting the link on my profile for further information._**

**_petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa -2013 /LMzMVrQF_**

**_or just go to _**

**_petitions . whitehouse . gov and then search petitions. Search sopa then click STOP SOPA 2013._**

**_Remember people the fate of most fanfiction writers lies on you!_**

**_IN other news, the new chapter of Oath will be out this weekened, would've been out yesterday but wasn't feeling up to it. In fact I'm still a little delirious xDDDDD_**


End file.
